A Thousand Kisses Deep
by Lost in New York
Summary: His love isn't a dream. Does she feel the same way? The story sets place right after 5x24. Mac and Stella. A one-shot story. Romance, and a bit of angst.


******A/N: Greece is all I have since all my Smacked dreams are gone with Melina.. This story sets place right after 5x24.**

**********I feel rusty, and all mistakes are mine. **

**************Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

******************Rating: T **

**********************A Thousand Kisses Deep**

She stands still and is captured by the sound that pervades the air in the hotel room.

"Stell…"

He stands across the room, and his voice is a low rumble. She can't get past the warmth of it, so she doesn't say a word. She doesn't want to break the spell. He moves, stepping closer. Her heart hammers in her chest and her mind spins.

It's is okay, she tells herself. It's more than okay.

His shadow hits hers. "Stell.." His voice is rushed. He feels, too, but he needs to know.

She says the words and feels his fingers slipping into her hair, and her eyes are heavy, so heavy.

Memories skid by, a haze that represents a lifetime.

The night falls.

But before all that…

[]

It starts so innocently when the doors of the elevator open with a swish and they try to step toward the entrance. They bump into each other, and she grabs by his arm to gain her balance. She doesn't have enough red wine blurring her mind that could cause her stumbling, so it must be his sudden proximity or her black stilettos. Either way, she feels so unstable.

"Sorry." She smiles shyly and laughs. "Sorry…"

"Did you drink too much wine during the dinner, Stell?" He smiles, enjoining how a light blush rises on her cheeks. He teases her, recalling their late night dinner in a small tavern nearby their hotel. It's the night before they travel back to home. "Or maybe that dessert shot was too much? Ouzo was it?"

She shakes her head and breathes out. "I'm not drunk."

She isn't even tipsy, but feels hot suddenly. She still has her hand on his arm. His gaze sweeps across her face at the same time she loosens her hold too abruptly. Then, she clears her throat. "I'm not…"

But her voice trails off for she feels his gaze lingering seconds too long on her lips. He shouldn't… God, he shouldn't look at her in that way. She mutters something about an early flight and steps past him into the dim corridor. He follows and stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" He is right behind her, sliding his hand along from her upper arm down to her elbow, up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She turns slowly toward him and purses her lip. She wants to say something more, and he gets it.

"Stell?" He brushes few curls behind her ear like it's no big deal, like it's the most natural thing to do, like she is his. "Hey?"

Her eyes dart from his eyes to his lips, and she doesn't only feel heated but is suddenly out of oxygen. He isn't aware how he has tightened his hold, his finger tips brushing her exposed neckline. She feels it, the way he soothes her skin, the very first bare contact.

"I'm glad you are here." She confesses and draws a shaky breath as he is flush against her.

Her body alerts, and she can't ignore the sensation. The heavy, layered charge falls between them. She isn't sure when the world stopped moving around them, but she guesses it's the moment when she feels his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek bone.

"Of course I am here, Stell." He speaks from his heart his voice tight. "You left…"

She sees the hurt in his eyes and can't take his pain.

"I'm sorry. " She breathes her voice cracking.

"I know."

"I'm so—"

She is about to continue when the words lock in her throat. Realizing how close he really is, his warmth radiating through the clothes, her eyes flutter close as she senses him leaning forward. He is a solid wall against her. She knows exactly what there is to expect when he cups her face with his hands, holding her still, his thumb brushing the edge of her mouth. Her skin burns, and the ache is expected as their lips melt against each other.

It's only a friendly, goodnight kiss, she wants to believe. But as it goes on, deepens, she can't fight against the gravity which draws them closer. She wants to believe in so many other things, but those innocent beliefs vanish as she realizes how badly he doesn't want to let her go. She doesn't want to let him go either.

So, they don't.

Her whisper is subtle. "Do you want to…?"

"I do." He breathes against her skin.

xxx

He opens the door with the key she gave him. Her entire body seems to tremble in anticipation as she waits by the door frame and eyes him. He glances back at her, brushing the side of her face with his hand. It's such an intimate moment, so untamed. The door cracks, and she walks inside the room. He follows her into the darkness, closing the door.

The fresh air of the night welcomes her at the small balcony. She breathes deeply for she can still feel his touch on her lips. It's all too much yet not enough. It's so elemental revelation what she doesn't dare to explore. It started so long time ago that she can't even remember the exact moment. The planets have bent between them from the first moment of their companionship. It draws her to taste the temptation what is so tangible, what has been unexplored between them.

When he wraps his arms around her waist, cutting the unacceptable distance between their bodies, the sensation goes far beyond all the hesitations she tries to hold on. Her hold slips, and she shivers. He presses his jaw on her shoulder, his evening stubble gracing her cheek. The scent of his cologne lingers and steals an audible breath from her.

"Are you cold?" He murmurs. She presses her palms over his hands lacing fingers with his. The spring like night's breeze of May dances on her skin. It flirts with the cleavage of her blouse just enough to make her shiver more, and she falls into his warmth without realizing it herself. But that is what he has done; taking care of her. That's why he traveled to Greece, she reasons, because cares about her. That is what he said to her.

_This isn't about my job or the department. It was difficult because I care about you._

"It's the wind." She swallows thickly.

The sky is dark, covered by a thick layer of clouds, casting the moon in hide. The sound of the rolling ocean pervades the silence. The waves smash against the rocks as the rumble of the sea is unstoppable.

"It's the wind." She repeats quietly.

xxx

The breath of air floats inside the room through the open door. He makes some calls, to make sure everything is okay with his team, telling them that they will be back soon. He uses the term we. _We are coming back. We are okay. We. _She is afraid that the hours of the night pass too quickly, that _we _doesn't exist when the dawn settles.

She misses them already.

He doesn't make any personal calls what is kind of a surprise to her because she has been sure that there has been someone in his life, too. She considers making a call, but she just stares the small display of her phone. The phone doesn't ring, but there is an unread text message though. While she reads it, she doesn't know whose heart will break the most.

xxx

She deletes the message and places her phone on the bedside drawer. She sits on the edge of the bed her palms pressed on her knees, waiting for any kind of remorse but there is none. Then, she rises up and glances at him. He stands his back toward her by the door frame of the balcony, ending the call. She ponders if it would be okay to kiss him. She says that out loud, and he turns to see her. He doesn't say any word, but he doesn't have to.

She has his answer without any spoken words. She walks closer and is right in front of him. The blanket of clouds breaks and the pale moon flirts with them, whispering how quickly it all will be gone. She moves her hands to grace his face. She feels the roughness of his stubble against her palms as she slides her hands along his jaw, snaking eventually her hands around his neck.

He slides his hands around her waist and lets his other hand roam along her back, his fingers finally tangling with her hair. He tightens his hold, pulling her head backward. His words hit her collar bone.

"You are so beautiful."

Her body sparks, and she shivers because of his touch. Then, there is a kiss and another one.

"We'll be home tomorrow." She whispers against his mouth and lets him understand her words. Her lips command his as she tastes him slowly. Suddenly, the heat rushes through her body. She moans against his mouth, for he deepens the kiss. His mouth is scalding as he waits for her lips to part. She pulls away breathlessly. "Wait, please, just wait…"

And he does what she wants. The desperation nearly engulfs him when she turns away from him. He doesn't know what is going on, what she tries to break by herself. She should know by now that he is always with her. He witnesses her every inhale and exhale, the shaky movements of her slender body as she stands beside the bed, her knees hitting the edge of it. She holds her balance when she releases the straps of her stilettos. She tosses them aside, somewhere. Her bare feet chill by the cold marble floor, and she faces him.

"Those heels nearly killed me." She jokes, smiling, but that doesn't cover her state. His smile is small at her comment, and they get all serious. He presses his lips together and seems vulnerable in the moment. His eyes lock on hers. Before he says the words, she knows already.

Her heaving chest tells him how deeply the words affect her.

[]

Only few seconds have passed, but for him it has felt like an eternity. She hasn't said a word. If she… God, he needs to know.

"Stell…"

His voice is throaty, rushed. Without realizing it himself, he has taken the steps toward her. He can feel her labored breathing hitting his skin. His proximity draws her back to their reality.

His love isn't a dream anymore.

"I love you, too." Her eyes close with the words. His fingers slip into her hair, and she makes a sound and tilts her head.

Years sail in their minds.

It's about the memories.

It's about the future. Nobody knows what it holds.

The night falls over them. The moon whispers goodnight witnessing the shadows dance till the illuminating light greets them from the horizon, carrying the first day of their future.

**********************finis**

**********************

* * *

Any kind of feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading! I'll update Virgin State of Mind as soon as I'm back from Greece. **


End file.
